


if you got a straight line, this would be a good time [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Pack Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Psychic Wolves, Rated For Violence, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been solving problems for the Hale pack for years, but this one's turning out to be more complicated than it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you got a straight line, this would be a good time [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemgi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you got a straight line, this would be a good time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686477) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> This podfic is for elemgi as a thanks for the very generous donation at the Fandom Aid fundraiser for typhoon Haiyan. <3
> 
> The great cover was made by [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). <3

**Length:** 1:25:48 h  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/verity%20-%20If%20you%20got%20a%20straight%20line,%20now%20would%20be%20a%20good%20time.zip) (zip, 78 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/verity%20-%20If%20you%20got%20a%20straight%20line,%20this%20would%20be%20a%20good%20time.m4b) (41 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
